Not Just Circles and Squares
by CptPeppered
Summary: Endmund is an enderman that just wants to be left alone. But when he is the only male mob left in Minecraftia, he is going to have to get over it. WARNINGS: LEMON HEAVY! STRONG LANGUAGE! MAINLY FEMALE! PUNS! Accepting FEMALE OC's via PM ONLY! FIC ON HIATUS
1. Endmund

**Hey all! Tis I, Lego! Yeah. This is my second fanfic and this chapter is just to explain Endmund and clarify some things. Very lemon heavy in the future. Very strong language from the very FUCKING beginning. Puns. Puns everywhere.**

 **Endmund**

 **Eye color: Lavender**

 **Hair color/length: Pitch black/normal for a dude**

 **Height/weight: 6'7"/180 lbs.**

 **Skin tone: White, lightly tanned**

 **Special: can teleport long distances, night vision, cannot be seen in the dark**

 **Back story: he is a loner and never been in a relationship. No friends. Family doesn't accept him except for big sister, Endina. Wanders around until the event.**

 **Likes: big sister, being alone, walking, eating**

 **Dislikes: swimming, company, family besides big sister, staying in one place too long**

 **Hates: being made fun of, drowning**

 **Will tear your spine out for: making any kind of obvious pun**

 **And that's Endmund guys. I will make the real first chapter in about 2 weeks so stay tuned. Lego, signing off. BOOP!**

 **Auf Wiedersehen!**


	2. Prologue

**How's it going readers. My name is Lego. That pewdiepie intro failed. Anyways…welcome back to my story. Don't expect it to be long. It's just the intro chapter. Where it talks about Endmund before "The Event" and shiz like that. Now start reading. THAT'S AN ORDER, PRIVATE!**

I had just come back to the overworld after my whole family kicked me out. I started to walk away when I heard the familiar sound of teleporting. I immediately teleported 20 blocks behind the source. I looked up from the teleport and saw my big sister, Endina.

"Hello, brother." She said.

"Hello, sister. Why did you follow me?" I responded.

"Because, what they did to you back there was not right. I realize that I'm the only one who cares about you now. So I ask you this, where do you plan to go?"

"Everywhere. I just want to walk."

"Endmund, how will I find you?"

"Take this. You know what to do." I gave her my amulet with my ender pearl given to me at birth. Every enderman and enderwoman has one. All but me.

"No. I can't take this. You need it." She said, giving it back.

"No, you need it more. You need to find me when the time is right. Goodbye, Endina." I said as I teleported away. I knew she couldn't follow me because I can teleport much further than her.

As I walked, I heard the snickering and whispering taking place in a group of Creepers. One in particular was seemingly defending me, as the others were talking about me. I started to walk away and that's when I heard footsteps behind me. I sped up and heard something from the thing behind me. I heard an explosion and not 2 seconds later, a creeper stood in front of me.

"Creyg. Nice to meet you." It said.

"Endmund. My pleasure." I responded. I shook his outstretched hand and we started to talk about our fucked up lives.

2 HOURS LATER

"-and that is why I am here. Forever." I said, finishing my life story.

"Damn son. Must suck." He said, showing sympathy.

"Sure does." I said.

"Mind if I join your walk?"

"Please, join me."

AFTER ABOUT 6 HOURS OF WALKING…

"Hey man. It's getting dark." Said Creyg.

"We are creatures of the night. We don't need to hide. But a good sleep might help." I said.

"Agreed."

We fell asleep that night and I dreamt of being the king of the enderman.

 **Like I said, not very long. Ever got a paper cut in between the toes or fingers or under the tongue? Think about that. Anyways, hope this is a good start and I will feature an OC I have gotten next chapter. Lego, signing off. BOOP!**

 **Auf Wiedersehen!**


	3. The Event

**TOP O' THA MORNIN' TO YA' LADDIES! No? Oh, ok then…but I can still say this because I, myself am Irish. Anyways, this chapter will contain an OC from dragonspinner35. I will say the name later. Lemon scene is a high possibility for next chapter. MY STORY IS DOWN THERE!**

I had woken up before Creyg and decided to head off alone. I knew he would understand. As I was walking, I felt eyes on me. Lots of eyes. I teleported as far as I could and collapsed from the exhaustion. I forced myself to get up and in my struggles, I found a good sized cow. I grabbed a stick from a nearby tree and held it in the position the cows head would be in. I teleported to the cow and it instantly fell to the ground, dead. I learned the "tele-kill move" from the only other person who liked me besides Endina. I never knew his name, but he was the elder of the end before my family took over control. He was executed shortly after my father came to power. He is also the one who taught me how to teleport so far. Anyways, he said it had to be precise as to defy physics and destroy the brain of the cow instantly. I took the cow and cut some steak off of it. I also learned how to cook anything by teleporting. Simply put, it uses friction. I teleported half-meters at a time in very quick succession. I had a perfect medium-rare steak ready in less than 5 seconds. I ate it to quickly regain all my energy lost in my teleports.

I felt the eyes again. This time, easily double were locked onto me.

"Come out and face me! Don't be a coward!" I yelled.

"As you wish." Said a deep voice. The source of the voice turned out to be a battle-scarred wolf, presumably the alpha.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"I, am Savion. I am the pack leader for these wolves. We wish only to speak with you."

"Savion, huh? Endmund. Nice to meet you." I said as I stuck out my hand.

"The honor is mine, Endmund, the exiled."

"The exiled? Why do you put that name upon me?" I said, knowing why, but wondering how they knew.

"You were exiled from your home. We saw it happen." He said, making a snap. His whole pack had come out of the shadows.

"Then you know why I was exiled, correct?" I was examining all of the pack. I noticed it was a fairly small pack, maybe out for a hunt or out to scout. I noticed the only female in the pack was "checking me out," so to speak. I quickly looked away but still blushed slightly.

"We know not the details. Just the fact that you aren't allowed back into the end. I also see that Jess sees something in you. I do not know what, but it is good. She is the equivalent of a princess in our pack."

"What is it you want, Savion?"

"Would you care to join us in our travels back to our den?"

"I would be honored, Savion." We headed due south and we arrived at the den by sunrise the next day. I was assigned a bed close to the edge. For some reason, there were two beds and one had someone's belongings strewn about around it. I got in my bed and fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of rustling. I looked over the bed next to mine and saw Jess. I stayed still and watched as she got in her bed. She got to the bed and sat on the edge (of glory) and started to undress. I saw that she had around C-cup breasts and an hourglass figure. She slowly got into bed and was asleep within an hour. I decided to do the same and fell asleep.

I woke up very early and saw that Jess was not in bed. I walked around the den and spotted her walking to a secluded spot. I silently walked over to her. Apparently I wasn't silent enough and when I was about 3 meters away, there was a small blade at my neck. Knowing that she was very capable, I decided to not teleport out.

"Speak." She said in a stern but calm voice.

"I-I saw you over here and I came over here then this happened." I said, very nervously.

"More."

"I woke up and came out here first." She lowered her blade and invited me to sit beside her on the log.

"I knew you were awake last night. That is why I put on the show. I don't-and haven't-slept completely naked before. Ever."

"I am not a pervert. It wasn't exactly the worst thing though."

"So you did like it. Savion should be up by now. I'm going to go check on him." She got up and left. I stood up from the log and looked around. Jess came back with a very worried look o her face.

"Savion. He isn't there. Nobody is there. In fact, all the male den mates are nowhere in sight."

"That is certainly odd. I wonder where they went."

"You don't get it. All the males meet in the center of the den. None are there. There aren't even any male cows, sheep, chickens. No male, but you, is around."

"Aren't there female den mates?"

"Me. I am the only female in tis den."

"How do they get more pups?"

"Other dens."

"So you are telling me that your den mates rape other dens' females?"

"No. An agreement was signed that connects all dens into one council. We are the ruling council. We are the highest authority. Therefore, the den leader chooses a female from any other den to mate with, then sacrifice."

"That…that is definitely something."

"I am the odd one out from the den. I was thought to be a male, but turned out being a female."

"How does that get mixed up?"

 **MATURE SCENE AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

"This is how." She said, pulling off her clothes, revealing a perfect female body.

"How does this get mixed up again?"

"I need you to stimulate me. Sexually."

"Wh-Why?"

"Just do it already." I slowly went over and inspected.

"What do I do?"

"You take your hands and you place them on my breasts." I went over and slowly grabbed her breasts lightly.

"Is this good?"

"Harder. Grab them as firm as you can. And kiss me while you're at it." I grabbed her breasts very firmly and she moved my hands around and when she stopped, I continued. She came in and kissed me, very passionately, and I felt the most amazing feeling in my life. She pulled away from the kiss and gently pushed me off. She stepped back and right before my eyes, she grew a full size dick and I realized what got mixed up.

"I get it now. This was the mix up."

"I was born a male but was cursed with mainly feminine attributes when I was about 2 years old. The curse made me keep my dick." That is when it clicked, the event has started. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

 **Pretty good chapter eh? The OC was Savion. Jess is my OC that I thought of in the middle of writing. If anyone could possibly make a picture of Jess in all her glory, that would be great. Lego, signing off. BOOP!**

 **Auf Wiedersehen!**


	4. UBER AWESOME SEXY TIMES WITH YA BOI ED!

**Hey guys. Lego here. And today, we are reading a new chapter! Yeah, another failed intro… Now I know what you are thinking. "Lego, why you give Jess a dick?" "Lego, why you make Endmund gay?" Yes and no. If you read the story, you will find out. MAXIMUM EFFORT!**

"Oh…oh no. Shit! It happened. They did it. Fucking great! Goddammit! I'm sorry Jess, but this is a really stressful time for me." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about? What happened? Who did what? Fill me in here!" She said.

"Look, the basics of it is that my father told me that he would remove all competition and I still wouldn't find anyone. He is trying to make me find a mate."

"Uhh…right here! I'm standing right here in all my glory! Come and get it!"

"Um…I'm not ready for this…"

"Quit being a WUSSEH! Come here!"

"I'm not comfor-" is all I could get out before she kissed me and started to get intimate. She grabbed my member and started to rub it from inside my pants. I was already hard from seeing her naked. She proceeded to pull off my pants and it was only when she had my pants at my knees, did I start to join her in the pleasures. I gently pushed her off and got my shirt off before she came back in for another kiss, which I gladly accepted. I let her go down on me before I could change my mind. I hadn't felt his good in my life! I knew it could only get better. I felt a feeling I had never felt before come along. It felt good and she probably sensed it because she went faster and I couldn't take it. I started to arch my back and soon, I felt what I can only assume to be my seed flowing into her mouth. She then went behind me and started prodding my rear with her own 8 inches. I denied her entry and instead teleported behind her and started requesting my own entry. She was hesitant but accepted it. I went in slowly and felt my virginity slide into the realm of non-existence. Basically I am saying I lost my virginity right there. I did a fluent in and out motion and received an arched back and some moans. She started to do her own motions and made my in and out motion go faster. I responded by going faster myself. I made a split second decision and in one move, flipped her on her back and grabbed her length. I started to give her a handjob and before I could change my mind, I leaned down to kiss her to numb the thought of stopping. In the few minutes we kissed, we both came about 3 times each. She went behind me again and requested entry. I hesitated for a long time but eventually accepted. She went in slowly and I started to wince. She noticed this and froze. I urged her to keep going. She went all the way in and pulled back. In and out. In and out. She kept going slightly faster until she reached around and grabbed my length. She then did this for mere seconds before she came all over the inside of me. When the author looked back at what he wrote, he realized, he needed more content.

"Sorry 'bout that." Jess said.

"It's fine. I'll live." Endmund replied.

"I needed to do that. I had no choice."

"Why?"

"To get rid of the curse, I must reach climax inside of a male."

"Oh. Then I was glad to help. Are most of the women in this world as horny as you?"

"They will be. Why do you ask?"

"Will I need clothes? I was kinda always naked in my house back in the end…"

"Nah. Best to keep 'em with you just in case though."

"Ok then. Shall we proceed?"

"Yes we should."

"Alrighty then!" As I said, heading off. We were walking for what seemed like hours when I noticed it was nighttime. We found a spot and cuddled together as we fell asleep. I woke up and saw that Jess was already up. She might be the only mob to ever wake up before an enderman. Anyways, I found her and started to get a bit intimate.

"Hey there, Jess." I said, moving in for a kiss.

"Mm. Hey there Ed." She replied, rather seductively. We met in the middle and had a mini WWE fight in our mouths. I won just like JOHN CENA! Yeah…no. I'm sorry readers. I put my hands on her chest and fondled her glorious body. I got moans of pleasure in return. I took this as a sign and moved one of my hands south, tracing over her contours. Note to self: Jess is ticklish. I kept moving down and when I reached my destination, I decided to enter. Being the inexperienced awkward enderman I am, I got little effect from that journey. She guided my hand and set a rhythm. She let go and I kept the movements going. I found the spot and abused the hell out of it. I soon was soaking in her juices, still abusing the spot. She kept screaming and moaning with pleasure. I pulled my fingers out and she grabbed my hand and sucked her own juices from my fingers. She kissed me so that we could share them. That was the best idea ever! We had to do this again. We separated and in a split second decision, went down on her, expecting to get poked in the eye. I was met with emptiness and found only her entrance. I looked at her and just ignored it altogether. I went back down and started to explore her entrance. I found another spot and abused that one as well. I got a wet face out of that one. I went deeper into my lover and started to explore even further. I found myself struggling and came up for air. That killed the mood. I sat there, erect and all. She came over to me and started to lick up and down my shaft. That got the mood going again. She stopped at the tip and when she saw how much it pleasured me, she stuck the tip in her mouth. I was really enjoying it now. She went even further and got about halfway each time. She did this for a long time and I was almost there. I grabbed her head and shoved it all the way down her throat and shot rope after rope of my warm seed down inside her. I pulled out and she coughed a bit but kept it all down. We laid there for a while, debating energy…

 **Aaaaaand…scene! Great job everyone! Go home now! Not on guys! This next part is for you! So Overwatch came out and I'm pretty pissed cuz you need either a system with a premium membership or really good internet. I have neither. So I can't play as of yet. Oh well…too bad. Lego, signing off. BOOP!**

 **Auf Wiedersehen!**


	5. ANOTHER UPDATE

**Hey all. You guys were expecting a real chapter. I'm terribly sorry. This story is officially on hiatus. I will not accept OC submissions as well as any PM's, I will not respond quickly at all. Again, sorry to disappoint. I will not be coming back anytime soon. This story will be continued no matter what, even if I must hand it over to someone else. I will not be choosing from random. I will choose on the best fit for the job. Lego, signing off. BOOP! (This means something completely different now btw.)**


End file.
